The start of something beautiful
by millimorphasis
Summary: The prequel to "Love doesn't die" which follows Fiona and Adam through their high school years.


Note: Finally I have returned! I'll keep this short... I am dedicating this story to Johanna for reminding me that no matter what I should never give up on Fadam. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was Adam's first day at his new school. He was nervous yet excited at the same time. He hated his old school since both the teachers and students would give him funny looks as he would walk down the hall. Being transgendered was extremely difficult for Adam, especially since he didn't know anyone like him who he could relate to. Adam was constantly bullied and tormented by the majority of the other kids. Transferring to Degrassi was a last resort before trying home schooling which Adam didn't want to do. He was really counting on Degrassi being it for him. Drew was on board with transferring because of how Degrassi had a bigger selection of sports... and girls.<br>After what seemed to be tons of waiting and paperwork Adam walked in to Degrassi for the first time alongside Drew.

"I can see the anxiety on you Adam, calm down." Drew stated.

"Sorry" Adam said while putting his hands in his pockets "I'm just a little nervous."

"A little?" Drew joked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Ok well this is my first class." Drew said while pointing up towards the room number.

"Do we have the same lunch period?" Adam asked while pulling out his schedule. Drew then took out his own and held it close to Adam's.

"Hell yes we do!" Drew answered

"Sweet... ok I'll see you later." Adam said as he walked off towards his first class. "English with Ms. Dawes." He mumbled to himself before walking into class.  
>Once inside he looked around for an empty seat and found one next to a dark haired boy in dark clothing. Adam didn't make eye contact as he passed by and sat down.<p>

"You're Adam right?" A female voice called out from next to him.

"Um, yeah." He replied looking over at the girl next to him who had pretty short curls, bright blue eyes and full cheeks.

"I'm Clare and this here is Eli."

"Nice to finally meet you." Eli said quickly.

"How do you guys know who I am?" Adam questioned.

"We don't usually get new students in the middle of the semester." Eli answered.

"Things get around fast here at Degrassi." Clare added

"Great" Adam mumbled sarcastically.

"Not a fan of gossip?" Eli joked

"Not at all." He replied

"Well we heard a lot of gossip about your brother being a player but we really didn't hear much about you." Clare stated

"What exactly have you heard about me though?"

Clare thought for a moment then answered "just that you were quiet and pretty much kept to yourself. The gossip was really more about how Drew dated a ton of girls."

Adam looked at Clare realizing she had no clue that he was transgendered. He wondered how they found out about Drew being a player but not him being trans. Just as he was about to ask Clare exactly who she heard this from the bell rang and class started.

-mmmmmm-

It had been two months at Degrassi and Drew was doing his usual of bouncing from girl to girl. Drew had begun dating Bianca who was ok with them openly dating other people while dating each other. In his own opinion Drew had hit the jackpot.  
>Adam was fully out as being trans and was doing ok aside from the usual comments here and there from Owen and his buddies. Which was better than the constant bullying he usually got at his old school.<br>He was also hanging out with Clare and Eli more often. When they weren't off on a date or being cutesy you'd find Adam by their side.

On a random Wednesday Adam walked into his advanced art class as he would usually do any other day when he saw a supermodel looking girl sitting at his table. She was definitely new. Adam couldn't keep his eyes off of her as he passed her to sit down. Even in the Degrassi uniform she was stunning. She had added her own personal touches showing off her sense of style. This girl had flare, that was for sure.  
>Once he sat down she slowly turned towards him and smiled. She knew his eyes were glued to her, just as every other guy in class but he was the only one who had the guts to go sit next to her. Even though it was only because she just happened to sit at his usual table.<br>Adam smiled back at her and nervously said  
>"I'm Adam" as he held out his hand to shake hers.<p>

"Fiona" she replied slipping her hand into his and giving it a soft shake.

"So you're new?" He questioned

"Yes, just got here from New York."

"New York? Wow. Why move here then?" Adam asked.

"My dad's a diplomat so we move around a lot."

"So you've seen some cool places I assume."

"We've visited many interesting places. Some not as fun as others."

"Ok, what's your favorite place to visit?"

"Italy hands down." She answered

"I've only been to the u.s. and here. I have to say I like it here." Adam said in his flirty voice while leaning forward a bit onto the desk and looking at Fiona.  
>She half smiled at him as the bell rag signaling the start of class. Their teacher introduced Fiona as their new classmate as Adam thought to himself "Degrassi just got a little better."<p> 


End file.
